Shoni
”Frihet är mitt mål, och därför kommer jag inte be om tillåtelse” Shoni, dotter till Sennira Kostiorva och Imod Thenen, tvillingsyster till Bjorn Valia, är en avvikare till De Odödliga. Efter en svår uppväxt och ett liv präglat av smärta och svek har hon blivit en rebellisk autonom som gör vad som faller henne in. Hon avskyr makt och ledare av alla slag och anser de Odödliga vara de största hycklarna. Kämpande för ”det goda” ger de sig själva äran för allt gott i världen och slår sig sedan förnöjt ner på sina troner och lever lyckliga med sina familjer. Trött på att ständigt bli en bricka i andras maktspel har Shoni nu bara ett mål, frihet. Bakgrund ”Of all the lies you told me, ’I love you’ was my favorite” Redan vid födseln i tidens grotta blev Shonis liv dömt att bli komplicerat. Profetian om tvillingbarnen som skulle förgöra världen fruktades av de Odödliga som beslutade bakom ryggen på Sennira och Imod att de var tvungna att sära på barnen. Ett tag skolades Shoni, eftersom hon var utvald, i Ellioka av Kienor och hennes bror levde i Mörkglimmer, men deras gemensamma kraft ansågs ändå för farlig och Shoni blev bortförd av en iscensatt kidnappning. Med en bit av en röd kristall inopererad i ryggen blev det omöjligt för Sennira att med magi finna henne. Meningen var att hon skulle leva ett tryggt och normalt liv i Fynhem, men en elak värdshusvärd utnyttjade henne och hon slavade där tills oväntat banemannen Gunter den förfärlige tog med sig henne därifrån. Hon reste, fostrades och växte med Gunter som en dag plötsligt försvann. Det skulle senare visa sig att de Odödliga lovat bort hans liv till Enodywas herrar. Detta ser Shoni som de Odödligas största svek, för vilket hon aldrig förlåtit dem. Shoni har otaliga gånger kidnappats, fängslats och använts som gisslan. Efter Gunters försvinnande reste hon ensam eller med enstaka kompanjoner i olika äventyr. Hon färdades länge tillsammans med Morlun, med vem hon utvecklade en nära relation och hoppades kunna leva avskilt med en dag. Tillsammans med Morlun allierade hon sig med Den Mörke och var då en direkt fiende till De Odödliga. Under en kort tid därefter var paret en del av De Odödliga när Kienor och Sennira antogs vara förlorade för alltid. De lämnade dock snart De Odödliga för att gifta sig i hemlighet. Detta hindrades av Bevararna som rövade bort Morlun och lämnade Shoni ensam igen. Hon försökte be De Odödliga om hjälp i sitt sökande efter sin älskade men de var för upptagna av sina egna affärer. De lovade att hjälpa henne om hon utförde ett litet uppdrag i form av att finna två av maktens kristaller åt dem. Ett löfte de sedan naturligtvis inte stod fast vid.   Shoni, som under en tid haft telepatisk kontakt med sin ofödde bror Hetlin, fick reda på att tiden snart var ute för honom att komma till världen. Hon var tvungen att finna Sennira och Kienor och med hjälp av Sierskan fick hon reda på hur. Hon letade upp Den Mörke för att be honom hjälpa henne till den Negativa zonen, där modern befann sig. Under resan kom Shoni och Den Mörke varandra nära och hon såg i honom det hon såg i sig själv: sorg, svek och en smärstam längtan att leva i avskildet. När Sennira och Kienor var tillbaka tog hon, med Den Mörkes hjälp, upp sökandet efter Morlun. På vägen fann hon att Morlun spelat en annan roll än han låtit henne tro och varit allt annat än ärlig, men hon ansåg att hon hade honom att tacka för sitt liv och stod därför fast vid att finna och befria honom. Sen hon väl återgäldat tjänsten blev avskedet blev kort och eftersom att hon nu bar Den Mörkes barn såg hon en helt annan framtid framför sig. En tid efter att Hatlaka var född slöt Shoni och Den Mörke en överenskommelse med Ödet. De skulle få äntligen få fristad i Angelia, långt ifrån Duanga och De Odödliga. Trodde de i alla fall... Personlighet ”You say it’s not personal? Guess what asshole, it is fucking personal!” Det trolliska arvet från sin faders sida har givit Shoni en kort stubin samt en tindrande lockelse till guld, egenskaper hon lärt sig hantera bättre på senare år. Trauman från hennes liv har gjort att tillit är en omöjlighet och fysisk kontakt endast sker i strid. Hon har en välutvecklad skepsis till det mesta och tar ALLT personligt. För Shoni finns inga förklaringar eller ursäkter, inga hierarkier eller ledare, bara individer och handlingar. De få personer som hon faktiskt litar på betyder därför mycket för henne. Trots avskyn till de Odödliga älskar Shoni sina nära syskon och besöker dem gärna när hon får chansen. Hon respekterar sin halvsyster Dima och hennes moder Riena och har god kontakt med Lana och hennes och Dacolans barn. Utseende ”Det finns ingen förlåtelse. Bara frigörelse” Shonis hårda liv har satt spår i hennes långa, muskulösa kropp. Ryggen är klädd i ett mönster av långa groteska ärr från tortyr, armar och ben bär märken från hennes tid som stridande gladiator och i ansiktet syns ett långt smalt ärr från ögat ner över läppen. På högra överarmen är Den Mörkes märke inbränt. För att markera de kapade banden med sin bakgrund ytterligare, kapade Shoni sitt gyllene hår. Det axellånga håret är numera vitt efter Katchanarvet och ögonen är blekt gyllene. Hon går oftast klädd i läder eller svart. Category:Karaktär Category:De Odödliga